Midnight Train
by ChampMgGee
Summary: Lucy, a young girl living in the San Francisco Bay Area, finds herself subject to a kidnapping in a foreign place, Fiore! With the help of Natsu, will she be able to find her way home? NaLu romance story.


Lucy, a young girl living in the San Francisco Bay Area, finds herself subject to a kidnapping in a foreign place, Fiore! With the help of Natsu, will she be able to find her way home?

* * *

Lucy swept her hair out of her face as the night's cold wind teased it. The train station was nearly abandoned at this time of night, but she was used to it. Her job at a five-star hotel in the city required her to work late into the night. Her total daily commute took about two hours everyday, but she couldn't afford to live any closer to San Francisco.

"INCOMING TRAIN, FREMONT. FIFTEEN MINUTES." The automated overhead voice blared.

Lucy shifted her weight from one foot to another, examining the few other people catching one of the last BART trains for the night. To the left, there was a young businessman, speaking loudly on his cellphone in what seemed to be a disagreement. His suit was clean and looked new. He begrugingly kept glancing to his watch. To her right, there was a group of girls well-dressed in short dresses and heels, gossiping about the events of their night out. It looked fun, the way they laughed and teased each other. Lucy felt a pang of envy. She couldn't think of anyone she would ask to go out dancing with her like that. She looked down at her maid's dress, examining with her fingers the faded black color and hems that had begun to unstitch.

"INCOMING TRAIN, PITTSBURG/BAY POINT. THREE MINUTES."

There was another couple as well, but Lucy couldn't tell what they looked like since they were wearing sweatshirts and sitting far on a bench in silence.

The wind whipped Lucy's pigtails once again. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through music to find a song that she was in the mood to listen to.

"INCOMING TRAIN, FREMONT. NINE MINUTES."

Looking around, Lucy noted that she seemed to be alone on the platform. Mentally, she went through her work schedule for the week. Monday through Thursday she had to work the coffee shop, while also working the hotel Wednesday through Sunday. Lucy sighed, noticing the blaring lights of an upcoming train. Stepping towards the edge, Lucy squinted at the oncoming lights. Something was different about them.

Pondering, Lucy tried to get a better look at the oncoming train. As it drew closer, she could tell this wasn't a typical transit train at all. Instead of the electric hum, Lucy could hear an actual engine, turning real wheels and producing exhaust. _Is this a joke?_

The old fashioned train slowly screeched to a halt in front of her. The iron front seemed rusted, while the light was unexpectedly bright. The train was long, about fifteen red cars, but no one stepped off when the train finally stopped. Coughing from the exhaust smoke, Lucy approached the train windows, looking inside. No one seemed to be aboard. The inside was dull of any seats, just a large, wooden floor that had seen better days.

A sudden wave of pain ran through Lucy's head, as a force pulled back on one of her pigtails, hard. She cried out, falling to the ground.

An unknown voice shouted in a language she was unfamiliar with. Lucy looked up as the hooded couple stood over her with menacing glares. Beneath their sweatshirts, she could see one male and one female, both with black hair. Neither were holding weapons.

"Please. I don't mean any trouble." Lucy begged. Quickly glancing around, she tried to see if anyone could possibly help her, but they were all the only ones on the platform. "Money? Is that what you want? I can give you what I have!"

The woman smiled and held up her hand, a blue light emitting from it. Before falling unconscious, all Lucy could think of was how beautiful it was.

* * *

The rumble of the train car woke her. That, and whatever the awful taste was in her mouth. Lucy's body felt tired and stiff as she looked around the inside of the car. She, along with around fifteen others, had their hands chained behind their back and were seated along the edges of the car. There were no chairs, just a dirty wooden floor separating them all. One guard was posted at each of the two doors, though they did not seem to be holding any weapons. The interior looked similar enough that Lucy could guess she was now on board of the train she had earlier peeked into. Old, young, male, female, there was no one type of person gathered. All were here in their individual clothes, but similarly gagged and restrained. An older gentleman remained asleep to Lucy's left, and a young girl stared at the ground to Lucy's right. It was silly to be worried about, but Lucy felt self-conscious in her maid uniform.

She couldn't see the landscape perfectly, but the windows on the other side of the train car showed a bright blue sky. That was strange. "_How long was I asleep?" _Lucy thought. When she was taken the sky had been completely dark. Twelve hours? More? The train tracks only traveled around the Bay Area. There was not possibly enough track to be traveling on this train for that long.

Unfortunately for Lucy, there was nothing to do but wait. She tried to watch the window for sign of any major landmarks, but it seemed they just continued through a grassy valley, with patches of forest in between. There was no overhead speaker, and every time someone in the car tried to speak, they were kicked.

The sun sat lower in the sky now. Lucy had been running escape scenarios in her head, but none of them seemed to end well as long as she remained chained. As she was trying to pick at the locks with a bolt behind her, the sounds of screams made her freeze.

Glancing around, it had come from outside the car. The guards glanced nervously at each other and stammered something that Lucy didn't catch. One hesitantly exited, heading towards the front of the train.

_Quick, Lucy! One guard is easier to distract or disarm than two. Think of a plan! _She thought to herself.

Lucy winced as a deafening screeching sound came from the front of the train. Before she had time to ponder what was happening, the train car lurched sideways as an explosive sound filled the air. The train car was rolling now. As there was no way to protect her head, Lucy simply closed her eyes and tried to tuck herself into a small ball. She felt the contact of the other people in the train car slam against her. There was no relief. If it wasn't her body being thrown against other people, it was the hard contact of the car or pieces of glass cutting her skin. She heard the screams of those around her and felt truly helpless.


End file.
